


To Reach Him

by Stratosg



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratosg/pseuds/Stratosg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhm!!! I don't know what to put in the summary but it's a story where both Akashi and Furihata believed that they don't deserve each other so.....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just read. He he</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling a bit shitty for the past few days and I ended up writing this....

_“I don’t belong in his world!”_

 

For the past two years, Furihata did nothing but to repeat those six words like a mantra on his everyday life.

Of all the things that his stupid heart could fall for someone, why did it have to be that person who was out of his reach, way out of his league?

Though he did not regret falling for him, no he never did, that did not change the fact that it certainly hurt, very much. Every day, every day for the past two years, he carried this feeling from the deepest part of his heart, hidden and locked. He would never want anyone to notice anything.

One, he is certain that they would just laugh at him, to even think of loving someone that is beyond his league, beyond his ordinary life is certainly laughable. Two, his friends will certainly pity him, because they know that _that person_ would never recuperate his feelings. He would certainly end up being broken hearted.

He certainly did not want that. Especially the pity of his friends.

He smiled sadly as he stared at the message his phone just received. _He_ texted again, asking him to join them in a basketball game. Every week since after the winter tournament on their first year of senior high, he always received a text from _him_ , asking them to meet, whether in court or out of it. He did not know why but he supposed that he should be grateful that _he_ wanted someone like Furihata, even as a friend.

He nearly jump and dropped his phone when it suddenly rang. He stared at it, the screen showing the name of the person that has been playing on his mind for at least an hour now.

He shook his head and smiled ruefully, shaking of the melancholy feeling, better answer it now than later. If he will not answer now, _he_ would call and text nonstop to inquire of why he was not answering his phone or why he is delayed on answering. At one time, _he_ even asked Kuroko, Aomine, Kise and Midorima to look for him when he failed to answer his phone for only three hours. He did not want to go through that again. It was embarrassing. Aomine looked pissed while Kise rumbled on asking about his wellbeing. Midorima stared stonily at him for three minutes before uttering that he looked fine. Kuroko also stared at him for a while before saying _‘better answer fast if he texted or call you again, Furihata-kun.’_

He pressed the accept button and put the phone on his ear before lying on his bed.

“Hello?”

_“Kouki.”_ The voice was soft, but at the same time authoritative. It was also deep, commanding, but very pleasant. His heart started to flutter and for a moment, he basked on the feeling of _him_ calling his name.

_“Kouki?”_ he repeated and Furihata tried to rein his emotions as he tried to think of the proper answer.

“Akashi-san.” He greeted.

_“Did you receive my message?” he asked_

“Um, yeah!” he answered nervously.

_“Then can you meet with us? Tetsuya and Taiga are also here. We can play ball and after that we can go and have an early celebration. Tetsuya told me that you passed the entrance examination of Misaki University. Congratulations Kouki.” He uttered the last sentence softly._

“Um, yeah, thanks!”

_“Can you come today? We are at the court near your school.”_

“Uhm, Akashi-san, I’m sorry but I—I’m kind of busy today.” He answered apologetically. It’s not that he is busy particularly, though he wanted to go, to at least see Akashi’s face for a while, he resolved himself not to. He did not want to feel those feelings again. Being with the Generation of Miracles including the light and shadow Kagami and Kuroko is very suffocating to Furihata. The first time Furihata went out with them, he could see their vast difference with him. He felt pitiful.

The other line went silent. Furihata waited with bated breathe.

_“Then what time Kouki will be available?” the other line inquired._

Furihata nearly groaned. “I—uh, I’m kind of busy on these weekend.” He answered rather lamely. Even he himself could hear his voice lacked truth.

_“Weekdays are fine Kouki, just give me the day and I will come_.”

Furihata hit his forehead, trying to stop his heart from beating too hard, too fast. Akashi is rather insistent today and he is trying to stop his heart from getting its hopes up.

He took a deep breath. “Uhm, I’ll see if I can come today, Akashi-san.” He answered. He could think of an excuse later. An excuse to go home earlier, if ever he will decide to meet with them.

The line went silent again. Then he heard a sigh. A very disappointed sigh. He bit his lip to stop himself from throwing his sanity on the wind and just agree with him.

_“Alright then Kouki, I hope you can come today. We’ll be at the court for at least an hour, but you can always message me if you come in late.”_

“O-okay Akashi-san, have fun.” He answered.

_“I’ll see you later Kouki.” He answered back._

There was a short silence before he heard the call disconnecting.

Furihata dropped the phone on his bed, his face hitting the pillow as he tried to compose himself.

Furihata’s mind was blank as he tried to argue with himself, saying that it is wrong to go there, to meet him. That he would unnecessary get hurt again, but his heart is screaming, wanting to see Akashi again. Even for a while.

He sighed as his face dug deeper on the pillow.

_“I want to see him.”_ His heart bleeds.

 

 

Akashi pocketed his phone and took a calming breathe. Not wanting to show the disappointed look on his face on his so called friends, he took a minute to compose himself before turning to them.

Kagami and Aomine are already at the court, having one on one with stupid grin on their faces. Midorima is taping his fingers while Takao is staring at Midorima’s lucky item, an almost two feet bear carrying a fish on its paw. Even he, could not believe that Midorima was carrying that item as he wandered around. Murasakibara is eating chips on the bench while Himuro is watching Aomine and Kagami on the court. Kise on the other hand is typing on his phone. He supposed he is texting his former senpai.

“Akashi-kun?”

He looked beside him and was not surprise to see Kuroko beside him, staring at him with what looked like a curious expression.

“Was that Furihata-kun?” he asked.

“Yes, I wanted him to come and play with us but it seems like he is rather busy today.”

Kuroko’s brows drew together. “That’s rare, usually Furihata-kun is free on weekends saying that he always do laundry on Friday afternoon and clean his room on Saturday morning. He should be free today.”

“It seems he is not.” Akashi answered, ending the conversation, not wanting Kuroko to delve further.

Kuroko looked like he wanted to say something. Akashi shook his head warningly as he caught Kise and Takao coming towards them.

“Akashicchi, let’s play.” Kise joined cheerily.

Akashi nodded before removing his jacket, placing it on the bench and stepping on the court.

 

 

“So Akashi, you passed the Tokyo University’s entrance exam right? Are you still planning on taking the Business Management course?” Midorima asked as they rested on the bench after their game.

“Of course Shintarou, I don’t have choice on that matter, father already decided that a long time ago. Someone has to succeed him with the company.”

“You can always say no.” Kuroko said softly.

Akashi stared at him. “I can probably do that Tetsuya, but if there is one thing that I’ve learned after going with my father on some of his conferences and meetings, is that, life of thousands of workers depends on the management of the company. I will not refuse that position and allow some random person to take over without knowing if they are capable of running the company just because on a whim that I wanted another course to follow.”

Kuroko looked lost, then he shook his head rather sadly. “I’m sorry, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi stared at him stonily, at the sad smile on Kuroko’s face.

“Life’s choices are not easy Tetsuya, but I’m certain I won’t regret my decision in the near future. I already made up my mind. To pity me, is insulting my capability on making decisions for myself.”

“I’m not. It’s just that sometimes I hope Akashi-kun have…”Kuroko paused, not wanting to discuss the topic further as Akashi’s lip tightened.

“Even at our age, you’re already thinking of other people Akashicchi, really, I hope Akashicchi can find someone that will love and cherish him and help him carry the burden that he is so willing to take for himself.” Kise tried to joke as he saw Akashi’s furrowed eyebrows.

Akashi turned to him. For a moment pain flashed in his eyes, but it was gone in an instant. The others did not miss it though, for it was rare for Akashi to display such weakness, it was rather unnerving.

“I already found him.” He answered.

“EH?” Kise looked shocked. “What?”

“I already found him.” He repeated. At the moment something caught his eye, near the bushes that was on the side of the court. Something brown.

His eyes squinted as he saw the familiar figure, retreating away from the court.

He suddenly stood up and took a step forward as his hand lifted, his mouth opened halfway. “Kou—“ he stopped, his eyes following the figure as it disappeared in one side of the building near the court. His arm fell on his side.

“Akashi-kun?”

Akashi turned to them, his expression totally wiped out on his face as the atmosphere thickened. It was obvious that Akashi is in a bad mood.

Aomine sighed. “Well I guess that’s it for today.” He said trying to break the tension as he grabbed his jacket. “Call anytime you want to meet Akashi.” He added.

“Ah! I’ll come with you Aominecchi.” Kise called, grabbing his jacket before smiling at Akashi. “Let’s meet again Akashicchi.” He said and before he could stop himself, he gave Akashi a tight hug. He did not know why, but it felt like Akashi needed it. “Call anytime.” He waived at them before running to follow Aomine’s retreating figure.

Midorima, Takao and Murasakibara and Himuro also took there things. They knew that Akashi needed a space. They did not know why but Akashi looked like he needed time alone.

After saying goodbye, Kagami looked at Kuroko, to ask him if they should leave too.

Kuroko was still sitting on the bench, staring at Akashi. By the looks of it, he is not planning on leaving anytime soon.

“You still have something to say to me, Tetsuya?” Akashi asked.

“Akashi-kun, when you said a while ago that you found him, were you referring to Furihata-kun?”

Akashi stilled, his eyes flashed a warning at Kuroko but Kuroko ignored it.

“You cannot hide it Akashi-kun, even Kise-kun and Midorima-kun asked me at one point if you and Furihata-kun were dating.”

Kagami was staring at both Akashi and Kuroko, his expression shocked at what they are talking about.

Akashi sighed harshly. “It’s not like I’m hiding it.” he said.

Kuroko nodded. “My question though is why Akashi-kun has yet to take action. It is very clear every time you are with Furihata-kun, that you are in-love with him. I actually thought that it would not even take you two months to court and make Furihata-kun yours.”

“I will not take action on my feelings.”

Kuroko stared at him. “But why? I know for a fact that Furihata-kun has been in-love with you for the past two years? Why would you not allow yourself to at least be happy?”

Akashi sat down and leaned on the bench, his form looked tired, weary and to Kuroko’s eyes, too lonely, too alone.

“I will not drag him into my world.” He said sadly, and for the first time since Kuroko meet the absolute Emperor Akashi Seijuurou, defeat sagged on his shoulders as he stared at Kuroko.

“What are you talking about? Are you saying that Furihata-kun is not good enough for you? That he does not belong in your world?” Kuroko was getting angry.

Akashi laughed hollowly. “You got that reversed Tetsuya. It’s me who is not good enough for him.”

“What are you—“

“You are right though, he does not belong in my world, and I will never allow him to be part of it.” the last word was said with conviction that Kuroko was lost in the process.

“Why? Are you worried that society will not accept your relationship? That you are both guys?”

“Since when did I ever care what others think, Tetsuya?”

“Yes, that’s what I thought about you, so why? What other reasons that would keep you from confessing to Furihata-kun?”

Akashi closed his eyes for a moment. “Kouki is… pure.” He said as he opened his eyes again. “Innocent, light. His life is full of radiance and beauty. He lives in a world that is too pure, too bright, and he belongs there, not anywhere else. My world is full of deceit, greed, power-hungry people that would do everything for money and power. That would drag you down if you ever give them an opportunity. To introduce Kouki in such a deceitful world is unacceptable. He does not belong there. I will not taint him with such world. I cannot do that to Kouki.”

“Akashi-kun, you had it all wrong.” Kuroko said, unnerved at the pain on Akashi’s expression, the lost look in his eyes.

Akashi shook his head. “This is enough for me, to at least see him in a while. To at least see him smile from time to time. It’s more than enough.”

Kuroko suddenly stood up, grabbing the half empty bottle of water on Kagami’s hand and pouring it on Akashi’s head.

“Kuroko, what are you doing?” Kagami nearly shouted as he grabbed Kuroko’s hand, intent to shield him away from Akashi, in case he will retaliate.

Kuroko angrily shook Kagami’s hand away as he looked at Akashi’s eyes who looked shocked. Water dripping on his hair and face, his shirt wet.

“I did not believe for one moment that you could be so stupid Akashi-kun.” Kuroko’s voice rose. Angry of what Akashi is doing to himself and to Furihata.

Akashi stood up slowly, his gaze focused on Kuroko. Kagami fidgeted, ready to jump anytime in between the two, incase anything happens.

“First, you dumped water on my head, then you called me stupid.” Akashi voice was sharp, his eyes drilling on Kuroko’s. “Give me a reason not to retaliate and punish you for such actions Tetsuya.”

“Well, you are acting stupid Akashi-kun, and I thought that you needed cold water to wake you up.” Kuroko said and involuntary made a step back.

Akashi’s eyes narrowed but did not move. Kuroko took that as a sign that Akashi will not murder him on the spot.

“First, you’re underestimating Furihata-kun. You think that Furihata-kun will not survive in your world, you got that wrong Akashi-kun. He can _survive_ that world, and I’m pretty sure that he will not be tainted. In fact, I think Furihata-kun can make some changes in your so called world, at least, he can make changes in your life.”

Akashi opened his mouth, then closed it again.

“Akashi-kun, you need Furihata-kun. I think you never noticed it yourself but ever since two years ago after the winter cup, whenever you come here to Tokyo, you always looked, tired, weary. You always looked drained and your eyes looked lifeless. But whenever you are with Furihata-kun, it seems like all your strength returned to your body. You always looked happy and most of all, your eyes looked alive. I’ve never seen you so alive and full of life.” Kuroko paused to breath.

Akashi stared at him wide eyed.

“And lastly, with what you are doing, you are not just hurting yourself, but hurting Furihata-kun too.”

Akashi frowned at that. He never thought for one moment that he was hurting Kouki. He would never allow that.

“I told you didn’t I, that Furihata-kun is in-love with you since two years ago. What do you think he felt every time he looked at you and believed that he can never be with you? As you said, you belong in a world different than his. And I know that Furihata-kun would never step into yours until you invite him yourself, until you take actions yourself. He would never allow himself to think that you love him Akashi-kun, unless you tell him outright.”

Akashi swallowed the lump on his throat. Kuroko’s words shooting straight on his brain, making a mess on his emotions.

“I know you will never regret your decision on taking the Business Management as your course and not pursuing your dream to become a professional shogi player, but I know for a fact that you will regret it if you let Furihata-kun go. No, scratch that, it would destroy you Akashi-kun. You need Furihata-kun.”

It seems like something opened Akashi’s eyes at the words Kuroko was throwing at him. He grabbed his jacket and ran.

“I’ll call you Tetsuya.” He shouted without breaking his run, disappearing in one side of the building.

 

 

A soft smile appeared on Kuroko’s face as he watched for the first time as Akashi’s composure totally slipped. He saw him run, an eager look on his face, and for the first time, he allowed himself a chance to run after his own happiness.

“You nearly killed me there Kuroko.” Kagami said as he stood beside him. “Whatever made you pour water on Akashi’s head? I thought for one moment that he was going to kill you.”

Kuroko turned to him. “I just thought that Akashi-kun needed a wakeup call, that’s all.”

Kagami scratch the back of his head. “And you talked more than usual, you were pretty serious there for a while.”

Kuroko smiled, then he tugged Kagami’s shirt until Kagami bend over. He kissed his mouth softly. “Akashi-kun never once prioritize himself over others, it is time that he get to experience on how to be loved, like I’m feeling right now.”

Kagami’s face exploded with red color.

“Uh so uh…” Kagami’s voice was lost, then he sighed. “Want to come over at my place? I’ll cook dinner and make you some vanilla milkshake.”

Kuroko’s eyes brighten. “I would love that, Kagami-kun.” He answered.

His face maybe blank but his chest wanted to burst. He really felt blessed that it was him Kagami loved, wanted.

Kagami took there things on the bench and smiled at him. “Let’s go…”

 

 

_“I already found him.”_

After twenty minutes of arriving home, Furihata has yet to get a hold on his emotions. He was glad that he was alone at the moment. His brother was staying over at a friend and his parents went out on a date. He knew that they would not return for the night.

He was left alone to deal with the heart ache. The pain that seems to be cursing on his whole body, making it hard to breath.

It was stupid really. He was too stupid to decide to go and see Akashi’s face, even for a while. Now the pain he is feeling after hearing that Akashi already found someone he likes is too much.

He actually arrived at the court while the game was still in progress but did not have the courage to make his presence known, so he stayed hidden. But after hearing bits of the conversation the others’ are making while they were resting were tearing Furihata’s heart into shreds. It was the real wake-up call to him.

_Tokyo University? Managing a company?_ And most of all, Akashi’s love life. Really how far away Akashi could be before he can reach him.

He smiled bitterly as he wiped the tears away, hugging his pillow as he curled on his bed feeling so broken hearted.

_“I don’t think I can forget him.”_

His heart ache, realization coming into him that even if he is hurting, his heart still ached for the same person, it still beat for him, still refuse to stop loving him.

He cried harder. His hands clutching the pillow, looking for an anchor. To help him with the pain.

The doorbell rang.

Furihata ignored it as he clutched the pillow tighter, his tears still flowing out on his eyes.

The doorbell rang again, _insistent._

Furihata grabbed the tissue and wiped his tears and blow his nose, though he still did not stand up on his bed.

The doorbell rang again. _This time nonstop_.

Furihata tiredly stood up, he did not bother to look at himself on the mirror and went directly on the front door. Whoever is outside, he will turn them away, fast. He opened the door and opened his mouth, intent to turn the visitor away when he froze, staring at a pair of red eyes looking at him.

“A—Akashi-san?” he asked shocked. He barely registered that Akashi is sweaty and his shirt was wet and disheveled, so unlike him, before Akashi grabbed him in his arms, tight on his embrace.

He stood there frozen, shocked beyond belief.

“Kouki…” Akashi’s voice is desperate, hoarse as his hands run on his hair, on his back. “I love you Kouki.”

_“What?”_ Furihata’s brain short-circuited. He squirmed out of Akashi’s arms.

Akashi tightened his hold on him. “I love you Kouki.” He repeated. “I love you so much, please, I need you…I…I…”

Furihata violently squirmed out of Akashi’s arms until Akashi let his hold loosen, but did not entirely let go of him.

“What?” he demanded. His eyes squinted to look at Akashi’s face, his voice hoarse too but because of crying. His mind forgetting the reason why he was crying just a moment ago.

“I said I—“ Akashi suddenly stopped talking and stared at him in alarm. “Kouki, were you crying?” he asked. His eyes panicked.

Kouki brushed that of. “Akashi-san what were you saying a while ago?” he demanded.

Akashi did not seem to listen as he gently touched his puffy eyes. “What’s wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?”

Furihata nearly screamed. “Akashi-san, what were you saying a while ago?” he snapped.

Akashi looked startled, surprised that Furihata snapped at him. “I said I love you.” He repeated softly.

Furihata’s eyes widen, then he burst into tears.

“Kouki…” Akashi began to panic as he tried to let go of him. Furihata grabbed his shirt and did not let go, he cried on Akashi’s chest instead.

Akashi’s mind is panicking but he still gently rubbed Furihata’s back.

“Please don’t make this a dream.” Furihata sobbed as he uttered those words.

Akashi’s arms tightened again, as he swallowed the lump on his throat. “Kouki…”

“Please, tell me this is not dream.”

“It’s not, Kouki.” He said as he kissed his hair. “It’s not.”

It was long minutes before Kouki was able to get hold of himself. His sobs were reduced to soft sniffles but he has yet to let go of Akashi’s shirt.

“Kouki?” Akashi tried to get his attention but Kouki only tightened his hold on his shirt. Akashi took matters on his own hand and grabbed Kouki’s butt, allowing Kouki’s legs to encircle his waist, his face on the crook of his neck, before closing the door and carrying Kouki toward the door he knew to be Furihata’s bedroom.

When he tried to let Furihata lay on the bed, Furihata only tightened his arms around his neck. Akashi had no choice but to sit on the bed with Furihata on his lap.

“Kouki--? I know I don’t dese—“

Furihata for the first time lifted his face, his finger pressing on Akashi’s lips. His eyes were puffy, his nose red and runny, but nevertheless Akashi had never seen anyone so radiant, so beautiful.

“I’ll listen to whatever you wanted to say to me next time, but please, let me just stay like this for a while. Let me instill this on my mind.” Tears appeared again on Furihata’s eyes. Akashi gently brushed it away.

“I love Akashi-san.” His voice quivered but did not look away, even if the tears were blurring his vision, he did not look away. “I have always love Akashi-san.”

Akashi dragged the boy in his chest again, relishing on the feeling that Furihata responded on his feelings.

“Akashi-san?” Furihata whispered after a long while.

“Yes Kouki?” he asked

“When I wake up tomorrow, please don’t disappear. Please be here when I wake up.” Furihata’s voice is sleepy.

Akashi gently rubbed his back again. “Yes Kouki. I promise I’ll be here.” He whispered. His voice a lullaby that lulled Furihata in a dreamless sleep.

It was already an hour but Akashi has yet to let go of the boy sleeping in his arms. Tomorrow, they have a lot to talk about tomorrow, but tonight, he will contently hold the boy in his arms.

He knew there are still many obstacles to overcome, but they will take one step at a time. With Kouki on his side, he knows that they can overcome anything…

 

 

That morning, when Furihata woke up, the first thing that his mind registered is that someone is holding him, tightly. When he opened his eyes, and lifted his face, he was greeted by the most beautiful sleeping face of the person that he only dreamed on waking up with.

With all the emotions pouring out of him, he suddenly burst into tears again, effectively waking the person beside him, fussing and panicking over him that he cried and laughed at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hello....
> 
> So this is supposed to be one shot, but someone asked me for a continuation (or something like that.) but I did not exactly had a concrete plan on how to continue this. Then some random plot just popped on my mind and I can't help but write it down. So I don't know if this really made sense or not but please take a time and read it......Thanks so much........
> 
> And to Miss LuzMin, you asked for a lemmon scene but I have yet to make one.... I'll try making something and post it after I'm done.... he he he

Kouki is staring wide eyed at the tall building in front of him as he stood rooted in front of the entrance building. Just watching the building made him want to run on the other direction.

He nearly sighed in exasperation as he turned to the other guy who was talking towards him after playing with the car key on his hand.

“What’s wrong Kouki?” he asked as he came beside him.

“Please tell me this is not another hotel.” He said.

Akashi frowned. “Of course not Kouki. You said I should have my own place and not live in a hotel so I did.” He took his arm and led him towards the entrance door. “I live on the tenth floor, come on.” He said as he guided him.

“Uhm Sei, what’s the difference between the previous hotel you’ve been living and this—building?” He asked nervously as he saw the elevator looming in front of them.

Akashi eyed him curiously. “My place here is bigger, it is closer to where you live and I don’t get to pay monthly as I already bought it.” He answered casually.

Kouki stopped in front of the elevator and look at him with an outrageous look on his face. “Your place here is bigger?” he asked. “Sei, I don’t think you understood what I meant when I said you should get a place of your own.”

Akashi nudged him to enter the elevator when it opened and Kouki stepped inside.

“What do you mean I did not understand it? I simply did what you asked and get my own place. And my previous room is small, it cannot accommodate everything I own.” Akashi released his hand and opting to hugging his waist instead and giving small kisses on his neck.

Kouki suppressed a shiver as he felt Akashi’s breath on his neck, teasing him.

“Your previous room is not small, in fact, it is too big for someone living alone (and in a very expensive hotel nonetheless). That’s why I asked you to get another place.” He said and tried to suppress a moan coming out of his lips as Akashi gently bit his neck. “S-Sie, s—top.”

“Kouki.” Akashi purred, slightly biting his neck. “We are done with this discussion. I agreed with you of having my own place so I get to choose my own. And you don’t really want me stop, do you?” He whispered, his voice a bit lower, a bit hoarser. One hand moving towards his hip before he spun him to make them face to face.

“Se—uhmpp.” He lost his voice as Akashi pinned him on the wall and attacked his mouth, his tongue easily gliding inside and with expertise, he coaxed his tongue to duel with his.

Kouki moaned, clutching Akashi’s shoulders as he leaned closer.

Akashi separated their lips and trailed kisses on his chin, nudging his face up for him to have access on his neck.

“Sei.” Kouki moaned breathless and Akashi nudged his feet apart as his hands cupped his butt, massaging it.

“Sei…..” he whined feeling the persistent hardness on his stomach and as his cock stirred to life.

“Kouki…..” Akashi whispered, his lips going back to his ear, lightly trailing his tongue, before withdrawing himself as he heard the elevator dinged. “We’ll continue this later.” He said

“Sei….?” Kouki felt lost from the contact as his body tried to follow Akashis’, not really understanding what Akashi meant, then he froze, staring at the opened door of the elevator and an elderly woman entered.

His face turned red as he struggled to look away from the woman and hid behind Akashi, hiding his hard on.

“Sei…”” he hissed and peeked at the woman. By the elder’s expression, it seemed that he did not saw what they were doing just a while ago.

He breathed a little easier as he slumped on Akashi’s shoulder. Akashi’s shoulder slightly shook and Kouki could just feel the smirk on his face.

Kouki glared on Akashi’s back and bit his shoulder without warning.

Akashi was not able to suppress the slight gasped that came out on his mouth and Kouki smiled triumphantly.

Akashi tried to turn towards him but he refused to look at him, opting to hiding his face on his back.

They were silent until they reached the ninth floor and the elevator stopped and the door opened, letting the old woman out.

When the old woman stepped out he looked at them and smiled. “Next time boys, get a room.” She said before the door totally closed, her eyes smiling.

“Oh God!” Kouki moaned, the receding blush on his face returned full force and he could just imagine the look of horror on his face.

Then he heard a snicker and his eyes snapped towards Akashi. At the smug look on his face.

“It’s not funny.” He pouted as the elevator opened again and Akashi dragged him out, leading him towards the only door on the hallway. He frowned again. “Sei are you the only one occupying this floor?” he asked.

“Yes.” He answered as he punched in his security code before putting his key on the key hole and opening the door.

He ushered him inside and Kouki stood on the doorway, looking a little lost.

“Come on Kouki.” Akashi said and he had no choice but to remove is shoes and stepped on the hall way. Akashi guided him and he stopped on the doorway, leading to the living room, and stared in disbelief.

The place is thrice bigger than the hotel room’s living room Akashi previously stayed. A small square glass table, with papers perfectly settled on top of it, is on the center of the living room, surrounded by two long sofas and one single sofa facing a television that looked like it occupied the whole part of the wall.

He did not try to inspect the place further that screamed of wealth and turned to Akashi.

“Sei….”

Akashi swiftly covered his mouth. “We are done with the discussion about my place Kouki.” He said.

Kouki look at him with exasperation and shook his head in defeat.

Akashi removed his hand on his mouth and smiled at him. He dragged him towards the stairs located on one side beside the wall went upstairs opening the second door they passed.

Kouki’s eyes widen and stared again at the room and his eyes saw the wide screen tv inside the room.

What the…? Akashi had his own tv on his room and another on the living room?

He tried not to think too much of it but his eyes settled on the king sized bed on the middle of the room, covered with red beddings and red pillow cases and red comforter

He gulped and missed the glint on Akashi’s eyes.

“I’m going to change clothes and make dinner, make yourself comfortable Kouki.” Akashi called and Kouki nodded watching him disappear in one of the door that seemed like a closet room.

Kouki stared at the door before his eyes roamed around the room again. Drinking on the sight of his boyfriend’s perfectly made room. Kouki can see that everything is on its proper place and nothing is misplaced.

He sighed.

After that fateful night when Akashi confessed his feelings, he learned that it was him Akashi was talking about on the court with his friends. Still, it took months of patience, on Akashi’s side, before Kouki’s insecurity faded and gained confidence about their relationship and stopped thinking of Akashi leaving him, especially at times when Akashi’s love and affection, jealousy and possessiveness showed too much.

After their graduation on high school, Akashi returned to Tokyo because of his chosen university. What he could not believe is that Akashi casually decided to stay on a hotel (like it was normal for a nineteen year old to live in a hotel room) for the duration of his university life. After three months of staying on the hotel, it was Kouki who got fed up on always entering the hotel lobby and coaxed Akashi on looking for a place of his own.

Akashi easily agreed and asked him to help him find the right place. The first three weeks, he helped him searched for the right place but because of the outing his course did, he was gone for almost two weeks. With that two weeks, he could not believe that Akashi already found his own apartment and got all his things delivered and settled. Just how fast Akashi can be that he made all that possible in just two weeks?

He just arrived home yesterday and two hours ago, Akashi came to the apartment he shared with Fukuda and Kawahara and asked him to check out the place he got. And this is what he got.

He took a step towards the bed and stood in front of the table beside it, staring at the picture frame on top of it. The picture is a close up of him and Akashi. His lips were pouting and on the act of kissing Akashi’s cheek while Akashi is smiling on the camera, his face lighting up and his eyes sparkling. He had the picture printed and gave a copy to Akashi. He could not believe that Akashi had it framed and displayed it on his table.

It was one of those rare moments that Akashi seemed to forget all his responsibilities and Kouki could not help taking a picture of them, wanting to commit it not just in his memories but in picture as well.

He took the picture frame and held it in his hand, staring at it. He thumbed Akashi’s face as he smiled softly, remembering that day that they went out.

A strong arm wrapped around him he felt Akashi on his back.

“What are you thinking Kouki?” he asked.

Kouki leaned against his chest and shook his head, still holding the picture frame. “I love you Sei.” He whispered, his chest filled with emotions that he cannot describe.

Akashi’s embrace tightened as he heard the words that came out of Kouki’s mouth. He gently turned him to make them face to face and he stared at Kouki, loving the unfiltered emotion displayed on his eyes. “I love you too, Kouki.” He said, capturing his lips for a gentle kiss pouring everything that the words failed to convey and loving the sweet response Kouki is emitting.

“Kouki?” he called as pushed him towards the bed and Kouki silently sat down staring at him.

He opened the drawer on his bedside table and took something out. “I actually choose this place with a thought of two people living on it.” he said as he face him again.

Kouki’s eyes widen at the realization as Akashi’s hands took his right hand and place a key on it. “Sei—“

“Kouki.” He cut off his sentence and he closed the key on his fist before releasing his hand and leaning over and kissing his forehead. “I’m not asking you to live with me until you yourself is ready. But I’m giving you a key to my place, yours to do as you wish, as you want.”

Kouki’s eyes watered as he clutched the key close to his chest smiling brightly to Akashi who smiled back and captured his lips again for one deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and reviews are very much appreciated.......
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Akashi did not make an appearance on this chapter aside from Furihata's flashback but hopefully it is still good. 
> 
> Have fun reading

 

“I know, I know. I’m coming now.” Kouki frantically shoved the papers and books in his bag, grabbing here and there for his things while talking on the phone located between his right shoulder and ear. “Yes, yes. I’ll be there in ten minutes.” He shoved the phone on his pocket, grabbed his cold coffee and drank it before rushing outside the small café he was in.

He was late for his class and Kawahara just called him to remind him that they had a quiz on that subject. He got so focused in doing his project that he did not saw the time. Thank God Kawahara called him.

He quickly opened the door and sprinted outside not realizing that his headphone and mp8 are not with him as he run towards the education building.

He gave a silent prayer, praying that he got there first before their professor did.

 

 

 

 

“You saved me, Kawahara.” Furihata said as he dropped his bag on the bench and sat on beside it.

“Don’t mind it, how is your thesis going?” Kawahara asked, opening the menu that was on the table but close it again, asking for the waiter instead. He ordered a coffee and cake and Furihata just followed his friend.

Furihata dropped his head on the table. “I just finished with the conclusion a while ago, all I need is to print it and had it edited and checked.” He sighed. He finally finished his thesis on one of his major subject and was finally able to breathe a little easier. Though it still needed to be edited, at least he finished the damn thing.

Kawahara nodded and leaned on his chair. “Think Kuroko and Fukuda are gonna be late?” he changed the subject and focused on their two friends instead.

Furihata was about to shrugged his shoulders when a voice spoke beside him. “I’m already here, Kawahara-kun.”

Furihata and Kawahara both snapped at the third person sitting beside Furihata and screamed in fright.

“Kuroko!” they both shouted. Furihata literally drooped his ass on the floor of the restaurant in surprise and fear.

The people in the restaurant looked at them in surprise. Some glared at them and some just shrugged their shoulders. Others snickered at the three.

“Stop doing that, Kuroko.” Furihata hissed as he picked himself up on the floor and sat beside his friend again.

“I’m sorry, I thought you noticed me.” Kuroko answered.

Kawahara was still rubbing his heart and trying to have it beat normally again.

Just then, Fukuda entered the café and went straight to their table. “Hey guys, sorry I was a bit late. I was delayed by my professor… What’s wrong?” Fukuda asked as he stared at his friends with comical expressions on their faces. Well, Furihata and Kawahara looked like they had seen a ghost and Kuroko still has his poker face, but that is nothing new.

“Kuroko.” Furihata and Kawahara deadpanned together and Fukuda finally understood.

“Riiight!” Fukuda said and sat down beside Kawahara.

Kuroko merely waive them of and asked for the waiter instead.

“As they waited for their order to be served, Furihata turned to Kuroko. “When’s Kagami coming home?” he asked.

Kagami was called to America by his parents and he went a week ago to see them.

“Saturday.” Kuroko answered and leaned back as the waiter settled their drinks and coffees on the table.

“Four more days, huh, Kuroko.” Fukuda teased.

“Yup!” Kuroko answered back without any embarrassment. “Four more days and I get to see my hot boyfriend and we can finally make out.”

Furihata choked on his coffee and coughed, his face heating up while the other two just laughed.

“Kuroko…” he said, feeling embarrassed.

“Oi, Furi, it’s not like you’re a virgin. This shouldn’t be embarrassing anymore.” Fukuda said.

“Oh! Shut up, Fukuda.” He snapped, his face purely red by now.

“It’s not like you’re getting any, Fukuda.” Kawahara giggled.

“Please drop this subject now.” Furihata pleaded and Kawahara and Fukuda laughed again. Kuroko’s poker face even cracked in a smile.

“And _when_ is Akashi-kun coming home?” Kuroko asked, grabbing his vanilla shake and took a sip.

The embarrassment was gone in an instant replaced by the tightening of his chest. An awkward silence filled them. Furihata looked down on his lap, loneliness enveloping him.

“I’m sorry.” Kuroko said after a while.

“It’s okay.” He said and looked up. Tried to smile the loneliness away. “He’ll be here by next month so it’s not that long.” He tried to sound normal.

He absently dug on his backpack looking for his mp8 and came up with nothing. He frowned, looking for it.

“What’s wrong?” Kuroko asked in concern when Furihata looked like he was panicking.

“My mp8.” He said, removing the things on his bag and setting them on the table, turning his bag upside down but the mp8 was not there.

“Your headset is gone too.” Kuroko commented, pointing on Furihata’s neck where it usually lay.

Furihata’s hand went to his neck and came up empty. “No.” he whispered. The mp8 and headset is very important to him. To think that he did not notice it when they were gone is like a punch on his gut. He looked around, like the place had the answer to what he was looking for.

“Yeah.” Kawahara frowned. “I don’t remember you wearing it when you entered our last class. Where were you before that?”

“At the cafe near our school.” Furihata answered, thinking hard. “I was finishing my work…” he stopped. “I left it there.” He said, thinking back. “I was in haste and my headset was on the other chair because my whole table was occupied by papers—I need  to go back.” He started to shove his things on his bag again.

“We’ll come with you.” Kuroko offered and also stood up, taking his vanilla milkshake.

“No need, Kuroko.” He said. “It’s just near here and…”

“Ah! There you are.” A voice said and Furihata looked back in surprise.

A woman is coming towards them in haste, holding a very familiar red headset on her hand.

Furihata stared at the woman in surprise. Took a step closer in anticipation.

The woman reached them and stood in front of Furihata. “Is this yours? She asked, holding the headset and mp8 in her right hand and offering it to him.

“Yes.” He eagerly lifted his hand to take it but the woman held it back, a look of excitement on her face.

“I—I’m sorry, but I happened to listened on your mp8 while waiting for you to return a while ago and cannot help but listen to the music.” She waived the headset and mp8 around and Furihata anxiously followed it with his eyes. He wanted to grab it and keep it away from the woman but was worried that it would get destroyed.

Though it irked him that the woman used it without his permission, he was still glad that she came looking for him to return it.

“That’s alright. Can you just give it back?” he said and tried to reach for it again.

“Neh? Are you the one who made these songs? The one playing the piano and violin?” she asked, her eyes held cannot contain the excitement she felt. “The one singing?”

“What?” he asked confused.

“The one playing the musical instruments? It’s very detailed and perfectly executed, isn’t it?”

Furihata stared at the woman for a moment. “Please give it back.” He repeated quietly after a while.

The woman ignored him. “I’ve never heard the violin and piano being played like that before so I know that it was original. Even the lyrics that sometime enter on the piano are great and perfect. You can make money on this you know.”

“Give it back.” Furihata repeated and tried to grab it again.

The woman stopped her tirade in surprise when she saw him took a step closer to her. She blinked.

“Oh! Sorry.” She murmured in embarrassment and gave him the headset and mp8.

“Thank you.” He said in relief, putting the headset on his neck and quickly browsed the mp8.

“Uhm, I’m sorry again.” The woman said and bowed. “I’m Nagatsuka Shio. I work as an agent and manager on a music industry.” She offered her business card to him and Furihata took it, bowing too.

“Thank you for returning my things. I’m Furihata Kouki.”

The woman smiled and straightened.

He gestured on his friends sitting on the table. “This are my friends Kuroko Tetsuya, Kawahara Koichi and Fukuda Hiroshi.”

Kuroko stood up and bowed. “Nice to meet you, Nagatsuka-san.”

The two merely waived their hands.

Nagatsuka nodded and turn to him again. “So did you make those music, those songs?” she asked again.

“Why don’t you join us.” Kuroko cut her off. “We can buy you some drinks as a thank you for returning our friends things.”

“Thank you.” She said and sat on the empty space beside Fukuda, ordered and stared back to Furihata.

Furihata is beginning to think that the woman is crazy.

“I—I did not.” He said, holding the mp8 closer to him.

Nagatsuka seemed to get what he meant. “So who made them? Is it possible for us to meet? I want to talk to him. Or her.”

Furihata fidgeted.

“Furihata-kun.” Kuroko called him and he looked at his friend. “You can decide for him you know.” He said.

“You—you think that’s alright?” he asked nervously.

“Well, I know him to be a private person and he only allowed those songs to be recorded for you when you asked for it. So I think it is safe to say that you can agree to it if you want it to be released or not.” Kuroko said.

He nodded, relieved of what Kuroko said. “I’m sorry Nagatsuka-san but I don’t think he will accept your offer to release his music and—and I don’t want this to be out in the public either.” He raised his mp8.

 

 

 

Nagatsuka stared at the boy fidgeting in front of her. While she was sitting on the café a while ago, the boy was sitting just next to her and saw him running out. She also noticed the headset and mp8 lying on one of the chair and she took, thinking that the guy will come back for it. If he will not come back while she was still there, she will just leave it on the counter and let the workers return it.

But that was before she listened to the music. She knew it was wrong to browse the mp8 when she did not own it but it made her curious on to what the guy liked in music. As she was working on the music industry, it made her want to know what kind of music the guy his age listens too.

It was a shock to her. The music were just instruments being played. Violin and piano to be specific. Some lyrics were included when the piano was being played.

Even without lyrics, the messages were being delivered right across. The notes are very original, perfectly played. She knew that if they were to release even one of the song, it will be an instant hit. No matter the age, it will draw them right in. There is something in the way the player played the violin and piano that reached the deepest part of the listener. To think that this boy is refusing it is a shock.

“Think about.” She urged. “Just think about it. The success, the fans and the money you or he can earn.”

“I don’t think money is the issue.” The blue haired guy named Kuroko answered. “And he already is famous and has fans.” He slurped the shake he was holding.

“So he is famous already?” she asked in surprise.

“Not in the way you think.” Fukuda said beside her. “He is not some singer or musician or actor or anything like that. He is famous on some selected audience.”

“Nope, I think not just on selected audience but is famous around the world.” Kawahara corrected.

Fukuda looked startled, then he snickered. “I think you’re right. _He_ is world famous.”

“Look.” She said again, she felt like the three are just joking around so he concentrated on Furihata instead. “Will you talk to him and at least ask if he wants to meet?”

Furihata looked uncomfortable but nodded. “Okay.”

“Can I have you number, so I can call you?” she asked taking her phone and urging him. She had a feeling that Furihata will just forget about it and throw her business card away. She already discovered a golden egg and she was not about to throw it away.

The look of discomfort in Furihata’s face got clearer but he also took his phone out.

When she had the number, she stood up and bowed again. “I’ll leave you to your coffee’s.” she said. “Thank you, Furihata-san, I’ll be contacting you.”

Furihata also stood up and bowed. “Thank you for returning my headset and mp8, Nagatsuka-san.”

She waived at the three and smiled before leaving them and got out of the café. Taking a deep breath when she reached outside.

 

 

           

“Wow!” Kawahara murmured. “I mean I heard Akashi playing the violin before and I know that _he is very good_ but I never thought of him playing in front of an audience.”

Fukuda snickered again. “Yeah, we always saw him as some kind of a king or emperor or leader or something like that but we never thought of him as a performer or doing something like that.”

“That’s being biased.” Kuroko said. “Though you were right in saying that.” Kuroko said thoughtfully. “Whenever he played, I never think of it being released on album. It’s like we instinctually know that he just playing either for himself, Furihata-kun or for us.”

Furihata ignored them and continued to browse the mp8. He stuck the cord on his mp8 and lifted his headset, pressing the play button. Soft melody of a violin played on his headset, calming his heart.

He did not know how to judge if the music had any mistakes on it but he knew that Akashi did everything perfectly. He knew that every time Akashi pick up his violin or played the piano, everything is done perfectly. And there is just something on the way he played that draw him to it. That captivated him to keep on listening. That’s why he nagged him to have some of the music he played be recorded so he could listen to it again and again.

Akashi at first looked like he was not interested on what he was asking, because no matter how much he pouted and nagged, Akashi still refused to budge. Then when he thought of giving up, Akashi gave him a gift when he reached his birthday.

 

 

 

            **_Two years ago._**

           

“I want to sleep.” He announced as soon as he opened the door on Akashi’s bedroom and dropped his bag on the sofa.

Akashi decided to celebrate Furihata’s birthday by going out to eat with their friends. Furihata accepted the gift but refused the expensive restaurants Akashi suggested. He asked that they eat in a burger joint and even though Akashi turned his nose on his choice, he still agreed.

They even went to a karaoke house and sing to their hearts content.

The gifts he received from his friends are still on his back pack but he felt too tired and too lazy to bring them out.

“Kouki, go take a shower first.” Akashi said as he entered the room.    

Furihata curled on the sofa tighter. “Nope, I’m sleeping right here.” He said, giving a big yawn.

Akashi leaned down on the sofa and run a finger on his cheek. “Shower first, Kouki.” He repeated.

He swatted the hand away and tried to cover his face with his arm.

Akashi sighed. “If you’re not getting up in a minute, Kouki, I will tickle you and won’t stop even if you begged me too.”

Furihata suddenly sat up and tried to glare at the man standing in front of him. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Akashi merely raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that a challenge, Kouki?” his eyes glinted with amusement and leaned down, his right hand going menacingly on his midsection.

He quickly swatted Akashi’s hand away again, standing up and quickly going towards the bathroom door. “Sadist.” He whined, stomping his feet.

Akashi just laughed.

He stick out his tongue at him before closing the door to the bathroom.

   

 

        

When he went out from the bathroom, Akashi already had his clothes out but he is not inside the room. He quickly put on the clothes and dived on the bed, burying his face on the pillow.

Five minutes later, Akashi came back and he looked at him.

“My father called.” Akashi said and started stripping. “Reminding me not to be late on the board meeting tomorrow.”

Furihata nodded, his mind fried as he watched his boyfriend stripped in front of him. He wanted to look away, but his eyes still trailed over the perfect body being revealed in front of him.

When Akashi turned back to him with just his boxer’s shorts, Furihata’s face overheated and he quickly looked away.

A knowing smirked appeared on Akashi’s face and he slowly went towards him, leaning on the bed.

“Like what you see?” he asked.

“Shu—shut up.” He muttered.

Akashi laughed. Taking hold of his chin and lifting his face until they are face to face. He lightly kissed his lips. “I’m going to take a shower first, will stay awake and wait for me?”

Furihata nodded, breathless.

Akashi grinned and gave him another kiss before straightening and going towards the bathroom.

When he came back Furihata is already half asleep but is still trying to open his eyes.

“Sei?” he questioned, nodding of when he felt the bed dipped lower beside him.

“Open your eyes first, Kouki.” Akashi said beside him and he really tried to open his eyes and sit up.

“What is it?” he grumbled.

“I have a gift for you.” Akashi answered leaning on his bedside table and opening the bottom drawer.

“Wh-what? I thought your gift was the burger?” he asked confused.

Akashi took out the rectangular gift with red wrappings. Even in his sleepy state, Furihata could not help but smile. When Akashi learned that his favorite color was red, the smug look in his face did not disappear for days and whenever he gave him something, it is always wrapped with red color.

Furihata took it and slowly remove the wrappings while Akashi sat beside him.

He looked at the unwrapped gift and his eyes went wide, suddenly very awake. “It’s a headset.” He exclaimed. His headset had been lost two weeks ago and he did not have the budget to buy another one and he had been trying to save for it. He did not know that Akashi noticed how he loved his previous one.

He opened the box and took out the headset, touching it. Its color is red, no surprise about that, and the word ‘skullcandy’ is written on top of it and he grinned. Loving it already. He put it on his ear and tried to reach for his phone but Akashi took hold of his wrist, making his palm open. He dropped a small mp8 on his hand and he looked at him confused.

“What is this?”

Akashi shrugged his shoulders. “Another gift. There are already songs saved on them.”

Furihata looked curious but he silently connected it to his headset and opened it. He pressed the play button and waited, anticipating what Akashi put in it.

Soft melody of a violin started playing and his eyes went wide, suddenly removing his headset. “Sei….” He was breathless as he looked at the man in front of him, he wanted to cry in joy but he settled and shoving his body on Akashi’s chest and hugging him tight.

Akashi laughed and hugged him back. “I wanted to finish some of the songs I had in mind before giving it to you. I’m sorry it took so long.”

“Furihata just nodded trying not to speak. Akashi did not ignore him when he asked for his music, he just wanted to complete it before giving it to him. Furihata wanted to cry. It reminded him again how Akashi truly love him. And for a moment he felt that doubt again if he really deserved this kind of love.

“You deserve it, Kouki.” Akashi whispered to him. “You deserve it.”

And Furihata nodded, closing his eyes tightly and willed the doubt away.

 

 

 

              ** _Present time_**

 

On their next meeting, Kagami was already there. Taller, bigger more than ever.

“Yo! Furi. It’s been so long.” He said and crushed him in a hug.

He rubbed his neck. “Did you just got bigger, Kagami?” he asked.

“You think so?” Kagami asked as he looked down on his body.

“He got taller too by 2 cm.” Kuroko said and glared at Kagami.

“Why are you angry?” Kagami asked, his arm going on top of Kuroko’s chair.

Kuroko did not say anything and just sipped on his shake. Furihata somehow understood what Kuroko is pouting about. Because just like him, he felt like he is not getting any taller, while his boyfriend is growing. It sucked. Like his growth when he reached his second year just stopped while his other half had a growth spurt.

It irked him how his height can barely reach Akashi’s chin now.

“By the way Furi, is it true?” Kawahara said as he looked at him with a knowing grin.

“What true?” he asked

“That someone confessed to you?” Kawahara said

“Huh?”

“Really?” Kuroko asked too.

“Where did you…” Furihata looked at him in horror. His face red.

“Heard it with one of my classmates. Someone asking me if Hiroshi-san really confessed to you?”

Furihata paled. “Classmates? Your classmate knew it?”

“We have the same course you know and Hiroshi-san is somewhat kind of famous in our department and he _plays basketball_.”

“He? Kuroko asked.

“He’s a guy?” at the same time Fukuda asked.

Kouki’s face like it was drained of any color as he looked at them. “Oh, God!” he groaned. “Exactly what I need.”

“So he really did confess to you?” Kuroko asked.

He nodded, feeling extremely embarrassed and irritated. “He, uh, called me like three days ago behind the gym and asked if I will go out with him.” He can still remember it. When a familiar face suddenly appeared in front of him when he was just about to leave the school.

He said his name was Hiroshi Nori and a classmate in his psychology subject.

He did look familiar and he followed him behind the gym thinking that he is going to ask about the subject they have. Only to be confessed upon.

He groaned again, planting his head on the table.

“So what did you do, Furihata-kun.”

“Said I have a boyfriend and I love him.” He answered absentmindedly before he realized what he just said. He knew his face is all read by now so buried his face in his arms, not looking at his friends in the face.

“And don’t tell Sei that.” He murmured.

Kawahara snorted. “Your boyfriend will kill Hiroshi-san if ever he learned about it. Since you turned it down, let’s just forget about it.”

Furihata nodded, relieved.

“I don’t think you can hide anything from Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko said.

“We-we just don’t talk about it and it will go away.” He said hopefully.

Fukuda laughed. “Kuroko is right. I think Akashi had a sixth since when it comes to you. There is no way we can hide it. Especially that it is being circulated in your department.” He pointed at Kawahara.

Furihata slumped again. He knew that they are right. Hiding it from Akashi would make it worse when he will learn it from someone else. It was a mistake of him if he ever thought that Akashi will never know it.

“How about this, there is a newly open club a couple of minutes away from my apartment, why don’t we go there this weekend. It’s a good way to unwind, Furihata.” Kagami suggested as he stretched his legs. Kawahara and Fukuda both grinned at Kagami’s suggestion.

“Let’s go, let’s go. I wanna go.” Fukuda said. Both he and Kawahara gave a high five.

“A club.” He repeated dubiously. He never liked going to the club. It was noisy, sweaty and smelly.

“Yes, just a way to relax. You just finished your exams right?”

“I don’t know…” he frowned.

“Why don’t we go, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko said.

“But…”

“You’re just going to mope around Akashi-kun’s apartment, right? Why don’t we go out? It’s Taiga’s treat.” He looked at Kagami with his sky blue eyes, daring him to contradict what he just said.

Kagami scratched his neck but did not say anything.

“Alright.” He said after a while. “Let’s meet outside our school campus this Friday.” With the five of them, it was only Kagami who had a car, so it is him who is going to give them a ride.

“We’ll be there by six pm.” Kagami said.

Kagami, Kuroko and Fukuda are in a different university so they are the one who is going to fetch the two of them, given that Kagami is the one who had a car.

Furihata nodded, sighing.

 

 

 

 

 

“Arah? Furihata, Kawahara?” Both looked up from the bench they are sitting on the front of the main gate of their university when someone called them.

Furihata flinched when he saw them. It was Hiroshi and his two friends. Furihata wanted nothing than to get away then. Especially of what happened yesterday.

“Hiroshi-san.” Kawahara greeted

“Are you waiting for someone?” Hiroshi asked and his eyes flicked on Furihata who is studiously looking at his feet.

“Ah, yeah, we are going out tonight with some of our friends.” Kawahara answered.

“Heh! Is Fuirhata’s _boyfriend_ gonna be there?” The tall guy beside Hiroshi asked. There is just the way he said ‘boyfriend’ that Kawahara frowned, not liking the way he looked at his friend.

Furihata totally froze and Kawahara could feel how troubled he is. “No he is not.” He said in a rude way. “His boyfriend is not here at the moment.” He wanted to slap the name of Furihata’s boyfriend to the guy but refrained himself when Furihata did not say anything.

The guy snickered, mockingly look at the brunette. “Do you really have a boyfriend, Fuirhata-kun? Or you are just trying to…”

“Stop it, Fukomoto.” Hiroshi snapped.

Kawahara is glaring at the guy now. He stood up, wanting to speak when a familiar voice joined them.

“Kawahara-kun, Furihata-kun.”

Furihata snapped his head up. “Kuroko.” He called in relief, standing up and still ignored the three.

Kuroko eyed the three in front of Kawahara. “Are they your friends?” he asked.

Furihata opened his mouth but no words came out.

“Yes.” The guy called Fukomoto said. A vicious smile on his face. “Kawahara is just telling us that they are waiting for you. Are you going somewhere?” he asked.

Kuroko looked at him, then to Furihata who he is bowing his head again and to the furious look on Kawahara’s face.

“You don’t have to know where…” Kawahara tried to spat but Kuroko cut him off.

“We are going clubbing.” He answered politely. “My boyfriend said that there is a newly open club near his apartment and it was a way to unwind after our exams. It his treat.”

“Oh?” Fukomoto smiled wider. “Can we come? I mean we are also planning to go out and Hiroshi needs this outing too.”

“Hiroshi?” Kuroko asked and stared at the tall guy with black hair and brown eyes. ‘He is handsome’, Kuroko thought but that is just about it.

“Fukomoto.” Hiroshi snapped again.

“Let me introduce you.” Fukomoto ignored Hiroshi and pointed at him instead. “This is Hiroshi Nori and Manabo Jorou. We are all Kawahara-kun’s senpai.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, Furihata-kun and Kawahara-kun’s friend.”

“So, can we come with you?” Fukomoto asked again. His eyes have some kind of anticipation on them. “It’s not bad get to know some new friends, isn’t it?”

Kawahara tried to refuse but Kuroko cut him off again. “Sure, why not.” He answered. “Though we only had one car and I’m sure we cannot all fit inside, so unless you have another car, you have to take a cab.”

“Kuroko.” Kawahara shouted and Furihata’s hand is nearly shaking now, wanting nothing but to go to Akashi’s apartment and curled up on his bed all night.

The vicious look on Fukomoto’s eyes are clearly seen now and it is very apparent that there is a malice on every words he said. “Thank you, Kuroko-kun.” He said.

“It’s nothing.” Kuroko answered.

“Hey, what’s taking you so long?” A deep voice interrupted and they all looked up. A tall, dark and handsome man is striding towards them. And with the wild red hair and raw power exuding off him, he gave off a very intimidating aura that can be compared to a wild animal.

Fukomoto took a step back in wariness when those intense eyes swept at him. Hiroshi and Manabo stared at the man towering at them.

“Let me introduce you. “Kuroko said in a bored tone while looking at Fukomoto. “This is my boyfriend, Kagami Taiga.”

“Ka-kagami? The basketball player, Kagami?” Manabo asked in surprise.

“Yes.” Kuroko answered again, grabbing Kagami’s arm and steered him away. “Just follow us.” He pointed at the shiny black pick-up parked on the side of the road. “That’s our ride.” He turned to them. “Let’s go, Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun.”

With those words, Furihata quickly scramble into a jog and passed Kagami and Kuroko, running towards the car where Fukuda’s head is poking out on one of the window.

“What are you doing, Kuroko.” Kawahara asked. “You were there and heard how that guy talked to Furi before you made yourself known, didn’t you?”

Kuroko just shrugged his shoulders. “As he said, it’s a way to meet new friends.”

Kawahara snorted. “Friends my ass, you’re planning something aren’t you?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Kuroko answered monotonously.

Kawahara rolled his eyes. Well, whatever Kuroko is planning, it is for Furihata’s sake. He is sure of that. If there is one thing that can raise Kuroko’s anger, it is when his friends are being hurt without a reason.

He sighed. He is somehow anticipating what Kuroko will do….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and this story is done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was suppose to be the last chapter but i remembered the promised smut.
> 
> Unedited. There are bound to have some mistakes....

_“Tetsuya, what is wrong with Kouki?”_

“Hello to you too, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko muttered as he yawned, looking at the clock. “It’s rather late calling isn’t it?” he asked.

_“ **Kouki,** Tetsuya.” _

“What do you mean, what’s wrong with him? I was with him yesterday and he was fine?” Kuroko answered with a frown.

   _“He sounded troubled when I called him a while ago. Something is bothering him.”_

Kuroko thought back on their conversation, then he realized something. “Oh….”

_“Oh, you just realized something, now what is it?”_ There is a slight agitation on his voice.

“I don’t know, Akashi-kun. If Furihata-kun did not say anything to you maybe I shouldn’t also…”

_“Tetsuya.”_ It was just one word but it bordered with warning and worry. Kuroko ignored the warning but sighed with the worry on Akashi’s voice.

“Don’t get angry, Akashi-kun.” He murmured.

_“Then explain it to me.”_

Kuroko’s mind raced, thinking of the best way to avoid Akashi-kun, especially that Furihata did not say anything, but when he remembered what Kawahara told him after Furihata left, he decided to just go ahead and say it to Akashi.

"Someone confessed to Furihata-kun.”

The other line went silent. Even with miles away between with them, Kuroko could almost feel Akashi’s reaction. And it is not well.

 " _Give me a name, Tetsuya.”_ The other line hissed.

“Listen, Akashi-kun.” He hurriedly said. “I don’t think he is the problem so…”

_“The name.”_ he thundered. _“I want the name.”_

“Akashi-kun listen, it is not him that Furihata-kun is...”

_“He tried to take Kouki away from me? He actually dared to… I want the name.”_

“Akashi-kun, it is not him Furihata-kun is worried about.” He said loudly over the phone.

_“What?”_ Akashi asked. As if his murderous mutterings a while ago suddenly switched off when he heard the word ‘Furihata’ and ‘worried’ in the same sentence.

“It is not him; Furihata-kun is worried about.” Kuroko repeated.

Kuroko could almost feel how tense Akashi is as he waited to whatever he is about to say.

“I don’t know if Kawahara-kun also realized it yesterday but while he was talking about Hiroshi-san, he also mentioned Hiroshi-san’s friend and it actually bothered me more than Hiroshi-san who confessed to Furihata-kun.”

_“And Kouki did not say anything?”_

“You know how he is.” He said.

Akashi murmured something that he did not quite catch.

_“I understand.”_ He said _. “Thank you, Tetsuya.”_

“Goodnight, Akashi-kun.”

_“Good morning, Tetsuya.”_

 

 

 

 

 

The club was noisy and packed and Furihata just wanted nothing but to go home and sleep. But he can’t do that, so he is stuck with nothing but to stare holes on his feet until it is time to go home.

“Furihata-kun… Furihata- kun!”

Furihata snapped out of his musings when he felt someone tap his arm and someone talking to him.

“Kuroko? What?” he asked.

Kuroko jerked his head towards Fukuda and Manabo who was at the dance floor.

“Hell, no.” he muttered.

“You came here to unwind, you know.” Kuroko said.

“It doesn’t mean that I need to go there with them, twist my body and rubbed with everyone else.” He pointed out _. “Why aren’t you there?”_

Kuroko shrugged his shoulders and leaned towards Kagami who was holding a beer. “Later.” He said. “I am waiting for someone and I can’t leave without him coming because I promised him.”

“Who?” he asked confusedly. He did not know that they are still waiting for someone.

“Don’t worry about it.” Kuroko said dismissively.

“ _So_ , Furihata-kun.”

Furihata tensed, his eyes wary as he looked at the person sitting on his right side. While Manabo went to join Fukuda in the dance floor, Hiroshi and Fukomoto opted to sitting with them in the table. Kawahara recently joined them on the table after dancing nonstop in the dance floor for nearly half an hour.

 Furihata felt like a very terrible person for wishing that they just left them alone.

“So what did you feel when you rejected Hiroshi?”

Furihata’s face turned white. The apprehension he was feeling turned into full-blown embarrassment and fear.

He stared at the person beside him with fear. He did not know why, but he suddenly felt afraid. He fear this person. This person who is smiling at him and asking seemingly just random question.

“Stop it, Fukomoto.” Hiroshi looked at his friend tiredly before he gave Furihata an apologetic look. “Don’t mind him, Furihata-kun, he just likes to run his mouth more often than not.”

“Oh c’mon, Hiroshi. Aren’t you at least curious? Or at least to the person he rejected you for. I mean, with his lame look and stuttering words, you have to ask if someone really did pay him some attention and time. Aside from you, I mean.” Fukomoto grinned, drinking his beer and looking at the brown haired boy up and down.

Furihata blinked, his heartbeat spiked faster and he gripped the edge of the table with force. For the first time, he felt anger bubble inside him.

 “Well...” A cold voice said and everyone in the table jolted. Kuroko’s blue eyes were blazing with fire. And with Kagami beside him, even with his small stature, he looked very intimidating. “It just shows that outward appearance is not everything, isn’t it? I mean, when it comes down to it, it is all about one’s personality. It would be better to fall in love to someone with real substance. Someone with compassion. Who knew what real love is. Physical beauty comes second to that.”

Kagami shook his head as he grabbed Kuroko’s shoulder in support and looked at Furihata with concern. Now he felt uncertain when he allowed these three to join them. Kuroko had told him not to worry about it so he agreed with him. Now though….

He was debating on intervening when something caught his attention and his eyes went wide, staring behind Furihata in surprise. The blazing look in Kuroko’s eyes also disappeared when he saw who was coming towards them.

Even with how the place was tightly packed, Kuroko could see how the people parted in response to the person walking in the middle. Like an instinct to move away, either from eminent danger or something else, the people made a way to accommodate the two person walking towards them. He smiled softly, turning to look at Furihata with a secretive smile.

Fukomoto’s face, on the other hand, turned sour. A look of anger and embarrassment appeared in his face. He turned to the person in front of him. “Well, if Furihata really does have a boyfriend, why did he never mention it to us? It just shows that he is ashamed of him. Or what, he is not just worth talking about?”

The whole table is heavy with pulsing energy. Furihata’s eyes are darting from Kuroko to Fukomoto to Kawahara.

“Fukomoto-san, you may not realized it yet but Furi has no obligation to tell you anything about himself.” Kawahara nearly slammed his beer on the table. And with his back turned against the doorway of the bar, he did not notice the man behind them, nor Kagami’s surprise look and Kuroko’s sudden silence. “You barely knew each other, what right…”

“Kawahara…” Furihata’s small voice stopped Kawahara on his tirade and all eyes went to the brunette.

“It’s alright.” He said.

“But Furi…”

He shook his head again. “No, really, it’s alright. Kuroko is right, I nearly forgot…” he paused. Then a smile appeared in his face, the worry and fear gone, replaced with his usual happy one. He turned to Hiroshi who was looking at Fukomoto with anger and embarrassment.

“Hiroshi-san, I was serious when I said that I already have a boyfriend.” Red tinged his cheeks but he continued. “And I love him very much.” He took a deep breath. “I spent the first two years of my high school hurting myself over by thinking that he would never love me back, then another year fearing that I might not make him happy and he would grew tired of me.”

Hiroshi was looking at him seriously while Fukomoto just snorted. “Yeah right…”

Furihata ignored him and concentrated on Hiroshi instead. “But he did not leave, never made me feel like I’m not enough. Instead, he lavished me with his love and surrounded me with nothing but assurance that I am the only one he loves.” Furihata’s voice shook, remembering how Akashi treated him with nothing but love and respect.

“The only reason why my friends never spoke of his name in front of me is because he is not here at the moment. I got extremely lonely you see, and whenever I hear his name, it just intensify the feeling of being alone and…and it h—hurts.” Furihata’s voice broke, his fingers shaking.

Hiroshi shifted. “I understand, Furihata-kun, you don’t have to explain anything to me.” He tried to reach for him but he felt like someone is glaring at him so he decided against it. And he felt a little shiver, like the place is being filled with a heavy aura, surrounding him with a killing intent

Furihata shook his head. “I don’t want you to think that I rejected you because of some other reason aside from what I gave and you might think that I am lying and you are Kawahara’s friends…”

Kawahara snorted, still glaring at Fukomoto. “Believe me, Furi, they are not my friends, just some senpai from the same department.”

“So what’s his name?” Fukomoto asked exasperated. “It’s just a name, it’s not like it is something sacred. How will we believe you if you cannot even give his name.”

Manabo who came back in the middle of the conversation finally snapped. “Fukomoto, are you really that stupid or are you just acting like you never heard and understand what the kid just said a while ago?” he asked.

Fukomoto snarled, opened his mouth in anger when Kuroko’s voice stop them. “Actually, we have something better.” He said.

Manabo and Hiroshi turned to him but Fukomoto is still glaring at Manabo.

Kuroko, for the first time smiled and it looked feral. “We can introduce you to him.” He said to Fukomoto.

 

 

 

Furihata look at Kuroko in confusion, the words sinking in. He opened his mouth to say something when a hand draped on his shoulder.

He stopped. The hand felt familiar, felt warm. Furihata’s heart started to beat faster and he had the urge to turn back, to look behind him.

Instead, he closed his eyes.

“Sei?” he called, his voice filled with doubt and fear.

“Kouki.” A voice whispered in his ear. A little cold, a little low and it carried the power and strength that send every eyes within earshot to his direction, ready to listen.

 He jolted, jumped from his chair and turn back, plowing to the man standing behind him.

The man caught him easily, chuckling. “That is a very nice welcome, Kouki.” His voice is deep, cultured and refined.

_Familiar._

Kouki buried his face deeper on Akashi’s neck, inhaling him, his scent, taking his fill like some thirsty man who just found an oasis in the middle of the desert.

“Kouki.” He murmured, and Kouki looked up, tiptoed and tried to catch those beautiful lips. Wanted to taste it.

Akashi did not disappoint and met him halfway, lips touching his before Akashi groaned, demanded more as he tightened his hold on Kouki’s waist.

It felt like hours before Kouki was able to let go.  But even that was not enough to sate his longing, and he tried to kiss him again, desperate for the warmth and safety he only felt when he was around Akashi. 

“S-sei.” His voice quivered, kissing him again and again and again. And for a moment, he forgot the place he was in. He forgot the loud music and shouting.

He just drown himself with the sound that is coming from the lips of the one that calm the deepest doubt buried inside him.

 

 

          

The music is loud, the place packed but Kouki barely noticed it. He smiled at Akashi and leaned closer.

“Sei, let’s dance.” He asked, eyes looking up with hope and a little bit of embarrassment.

Akashi look at him in surprise before a smile graced his lips. He stood up and leaned closer to him, offering his hand.

Kouki took the offered hand with blushing face and stood up, with a burst of confidence, he took the lead and slowly lead them towards the dance floor as the sea of crowd parted, giving them a space.

He did not mind the loud music, the bodies pressed closed and turn his back on Akashi, slowly swaying his body, finding a rhythm. He felt Akashi leaned closed, hands on his waist.

He raised his arms, hands going behind him and hold on at the back of Akashi’s neck. Akashi’s hand felt warm and strong on his waist as he guided their movements and swayed at the beat of the loud music and Kouki allowed himself to feel this moment. To let everything out.

And he felt a laughter bubble out inside him. He giggled, leaned his back on Akashi’s arms and tilted his head to the left, allowing Akashi’s wandering lips to latch on his neck and playfully nipped at him, trailing kisses here and there.

 

Hiroshi silently drank his beer as he watched from where he sat the two couple dancing on the dance floor. Body’s intertwined together as they both followed a rhythm all to their own. His heart squeezed, watching Furihata’s expression.

The usual unassuming and unsure look on his face gave way to a blinding smile as he laughed and twirled to the beat of the music without a care in the world.  He looked like a different person with his eyes lighting up, looking at person with him with trust and love.

Akashi on the other hand looked like he is surrounding Kouki with protection and allowed the other to move without interference from other people while looking at him with nothing but adoration, smiling in response to the unrestricted joy in Furihata’s face.

When he first met Furihata, he did not think of him as nothing but an ordinary person. Someone he would notice.

But he did notice him. The first time was when he saw him in the cafeteria, talking to someone on the phone, pouting and sulking on his table like the person he was talking to was there with him. He noticed the bright smile that reached his eyes, scooping some food in his plate and muttered something about a tofu addict has no right to say anything about his omelet. He noticed how the warm presence emitting out of him and covering those who are around him. That time he did not know why, but he felt like Furihata shined brighter than he was before. And the memory of the bright smile stock to him the whole day.

 He did not think of it again until the professor in their class called Furihata before the start of the class and seemingly asking some random question about business meetings and school scholarships and some ‘aka-something’ needing to review some of the student guarantees. And he noticed. He noticed how Furihata turned into a blushing mess and stuttered some answers. He noticed the shy look and wide brown eyes with interest and can’t help but think it cute.

The third time is the charm. He saw the boy sitting in one of the shaded part of the campus ground, leaning on one of the tree. The red headset that was always hanging on Furihata’s neck is placed firmly on the boy’s ear. His eyes are close, covering the brown eyes that he had taken a liking too and is listening to whatever song was playing, and he noticed. He noticed Furihata’s face completely devoid of any worry and trouble, leaving just the bright happy smile and Hiroshi finally admitted to himself. He found the little brown eyed boy cute.

He blinked as he notice the two he had been watching coming towards them.

 

 

 

Furihata’s face is flushed as he leaned down, taking one beer on the table and giving it to Akashi. Akashi took the beer and popped the cap. “Water first.” He said to the boy in front of him.

Furihata grabbed the glass someone offered and drank it.

Akashi nodded before giving the now open beer to his boyfriend and Furihata took it, eagerly gulping some.

Akashi sat down on the couch as Furihata started to look around. Where’s Reo-nee?” he asked.

They transferred to one of the big booth upstairs where noise was more subdued and had to couches where someone could sit comfortably.

Fukuda jerked his head towards the dance floor below, smirking.

Akashi and Furihata both looked at the dance floor and both stopped. Mibuchi was at the dance floor, dancing with fluid grace and expertise. But what made them stare is the person dancing with Mibuchi. Some guy is crowding the former uncrowned king, their bodies intertwined and they both like they are grinding with each other.

Furihata’s flushed face raised to another degree as Akashi’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“I need to use the comfort room.” Furihata blurted. Akashi stood up and was about to join his boyfriend when Furihata stopped him with a glare and a hand on his chest. “And you are not coming with me.” He said.

Akashi raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t need an assistance and I definitely do not need a bodyguard.”

“I might also want to use the comfort room.” Akashi pointed.

“Yeah right.” Kouki glared.

Akashi did not sat back down and just folded his hand on his chest.

“Well, _I_ need to use the toilet too, so _I am_ going with you.” Fukuda interrupted the staring contest and tugged Furihata’s arm.

Akashi contemplated before nodding his head and Furihata sighed in relief, the two started to walk towards the comfort room, vanishing in view after a while.

For a moment, a peaceful silence covered the table before it was broken when Akashi moved.

_“_ Right _then...”_ He said and everyone’s eyes on the table turned to him.

Hiroshi stared as the calm aura that was previously emitting out of the red haired suddenly shifted, becoming dangerous in a spun of a second.

He moved deceptively calm as he first turned to Hiroshi before transferring his gaze to Fukomoto, who suddenly felt like he was a mouse under the gaze of an enraged lion, teeth bared and ready to devour him.

Fukomoto swallowed. Sweat dripping on his face. Hiroshi felt suffocated even though the hard gaze is not directed at him.

Akashi’s eyes burned coldly, his gaze hard and unforgiving. “I do not care whatever jealousy you have towards your friend, whatever kind of resentment you had against him, I will not allow you to hurt Kouki just to get back at him.” He said, the voice dripping with acid.

Hiroshi on the other hand blinked, confused on what the other is talking about. “What are you…”

Akashi cut him again. “You will not talk to him again, nor approach him. When you see him, turn the other way around.” Akashi leaned on the table, eyes flashing with danger. “Right now, you are lucky I have some restraint not to _destroy_ you, _do not make me_.”

Fukomoto sat frozen on his chair, face pale and just stared at the younger man looming above him.

Akashi’s hand lifted and hovered in front of Fukomoto’s face. “Do you understand me?”

Fukomoto felt like his head would fall off at how fast he nod them. “I want you to play nice when Kouki returns, but after this night, get out of his life.”

Fukomoto is shaking so hard he felt like fainting. _“A monster.”_ He thought, remembering everything he did against the boy he thought was nothing but a means to an end just to hurt Hiroshi. He did not even think for one second that some kind of a monster was behind the boy, protecting him. He shivered, suddenly remembering when he hit Furihata once with a basketball while he was on the court and pretended to did it accidentally.

He stare at the hand in front of, choking on air, like the hand is squeezing the life out of him when it is just hovering in front of his face.

“Wait a fuckin’ minute.” Hiroshi shouted. “What the fuck do you mean? What are you talking about?”

Akashi turned to him, and he suddenly realized that Akashi’s one eye turned gold, the look in his face dangerous.

“I do not care what kind of past you two have, but it caused Kouki some trouble and pain. Remember that.” He suddenly snarled. “And Kouki is mine, you are not taking him away from me.”

Hiroshi blinked, confused again. “I know that now, actually I have given up after he rejected me, I already knew I can never measure up against the person Furihata-kun was talking about.” He said.

Akashi frowned.

“He told me when I first confessed that he already had a boyfriend and I knew at that time that Furihata-kun will never give up his love for you either. And I would never want to take away the reason as to why Furihata-kun is able to become what he is today. Now, what are you talking about with Fukomoto? What jealousy? What resentment? What the fuck…”

Akashi stared at him, then at the person sitting beside him. “Then I think you also need to talk to each other after this. But I have an advice for you, choose your friends well, Hiroshi-san.”

Hiroshi keep on staring at him, heart beating a little fast, apprehension settling at the bottom of his stomach.

Suddenly, Kuroko lifted his foot and kicked Akashi’s feet lightly, head jerking towards the comfort room. “Furihata-kun is coming.” He said. Just like that and Akashi’s dark aura seemed to vanish in an instant and he sat back down. Hiroshi also sat trying to calm down, mind going miles with his thoughts.

Kouki and Fukuda arrived together and both blinked at the tense atmosphere. “Did something happen?” Furihata asked.

“Nothing.” Hiroshi murmured but Kuroko butt in. “Akashi-kun is being a devil again and staking his claim again about someone.”

Furihata frowned in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Pfft.” Fukuda on the other hand giggled, understanding immediately what Kuroko is talking about and reached for a chair, sitting down.

“Don’t mind him, Kouki.” Akashi said, the cold eyes turning warm and the golden eyes were red again. He reached Furihata’s hand, dragging him to sit beside him.

Furihata looked confused for a moment before he gave up and leaned to Akashi instead.

Manabo sighed, finally making his presence known and he turned to everyone. “Well that’s it, I think I’m already done for the night.” He yawned, the acting fooling only the person with brown hair and wide eyes.

“Eh? Already?” Furihata asked.

“Well, I _have_ been dancing this past hour, and before that we had club practice, _I am tired_.” He muttered.

“Oh.”

Hiroshi also stood up, gaze on Fukomoto while the receiver had his head hang low.

“See you at school, Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun.” Manabo nodded at them, taking Fukomoto’s arm and making him stand.

“Is he alright?” Furihata asked, voice small.

“He drank too much.” Manabo answered. “We need to bring him back home. Are you okay with us leaving ahead?”

Furihata nodded. “We have Sei.” He answered.

Manabo smiled at that.

“See you Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun.” Hiroshi said. “Thank you for inviting us.”

Kuroko nodded but did not say anything.

“See you.” Kawahara waive his hand in a gesture, eyes staring at Fukomoto.

It was a while after the three left that the silence was broken by Akashi’s phone suddenly vibrating on the table.

Everyone jumped in surprise, the tense atmosphere dispersing.

   

 

 

        

“What are you doing?” Kawahara frowned while glaring at the beer Furihata drained.

“What?” Kouki asked, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and put the empty bottle on the table, grabbing another one.

“You’re drinking too much.” Kawahara snapped and tried to snatch the beer in his hand but Furihata was quick to step back, avoiding Kawahara’s hand.

“You drank more than I did.” Kouki glared, hugging the beer to his chest.

“Maybe, but you’re more lightweight than I am.” Kawahara answered, eyebrows raised at Furihata’s red face.

Kouki frowned. “I am not.” He said outraged.

“He is denying it. I think he is halfway there.” Fukuda joined them.

Kouki glared at them, hugging the beer tighter before stomping towards Akashi who went out to the verandah because of a phone call.

“Well, I think it’s okay.” Kuroko said, taking another beer himself and took a swallow.

“What do you mean it’s okay? It’s his first time having drinks that many.” Kawahara asked. “Besides, I never saw Kouki drink that much. Usually he is always careful to count his drinks and never get past one beer…” he stopped, thoughtful.

“I saw him once like that.” Kuroko said. The rest of the table turned to him.

“When Aomine-kun invited us to this one party and they started a drinking game.” Kuroko drank another gulp. “Furihata-kun was adamant in not drinking anything, saying  that he did not want to drink any when he can see that all of us had drinks in our hands.”

“And?”

“And surprisingly, in the end, he was one of those who joined the drinking contest and nearly won.”

“What? Furi would not join in anything like that.” Fukuda said.

“Well, he only started drinking after Akashi-kun showed up and I think he joined the contest because he got pissed with Akashi-kun, who did nothing but talk to the phone for the whole duration of the party.”

Kawahara frowned. “Akashi, huh?” he said thoughtfully.

Kuroko nodded. “I think it’s only when Akashi-kun is around that he allowed himself to lose some of his inhibition, trusting the other to take care of him if anything happens.”

Kawahara and Fukuda look at each other and both smiled.

 

 

 

 

Themusic was subdued, the place packed but Kouki barely noticed it as he took one beer and drank, almost finishing it in one go.

“Kou-chan, slow down.” Mibuchi said as he took the beer from Kouki’s hand and placed it on table. He returned a while ago with a smile hovering on his lips and the glim in his eyes that made Furihata stopped himself from asking about his dancing partner.

“I’m fine, Reo-nee.” he beamed at him, face red and settled again beside Akashi who was busy with his phone.

Kouki eyed his boyfriend and frowned, grabbed the beer again, finishing it in one go.

“Kou-chan!” Mibuchi reprimanded.

He put the beer on the table and pouted. “But, Reo-nee…”

“That’s enough, Kou-chan.” Mibuchi’s voice became stern.

 Kouki’s pout did not vanish as he turn to Akashi but when he noticed his boyfriend still on the phone, the pout turned into glare.

He leaned close to Akashi, almost on his lap and grabbed the phone on Akashi’s hand, throwing it to Mibuchi.

Akashi turned to him with a frown of his own. “Kouki that was impor…”

“I don’t care.” Kouki glared at him.

Akashi blinked, stared at him for a minute.

“Kouki… are you drunk?”

 

   …

 

“Nope.” Kouki shook his head. “Am not.”

“Kouki…”

“Am not dd---unk!” Kouki’s slur turned into a cough.

“…”

All eyes turned to Akashi who sighed in exasperation.

Kouki turned to him. “I’m drunk.” He said.

“Yes Kouki, you are drunk.”

“It’s your fault.” Kouki said, pointing an accusing finger to Akashi.

…

“And I think it’s time to go.” Akashi deadpanned, standing up.

Kouki pouted. “What, you p—pinish your call?” he sulked on his sit.

Akashi stilled as realization dawned in his eyes.

“Took you long enough to notice. Your deduction skills and emperor eyes are going rusty.” Kuroko said.

Akashi spared him a glance before turning to Kouki. “Kouki.” He called gently.

Furihata just curled himself into a ball and hugged his knees, hiding his face.

Akashi had no choice but to crouch down. “Kouki, look at me.” He called gently.

It was a while before Kouki looked up, his eyes looking sad.

Akashi bit down the apology that wanted to spill out. There is quieter place for his apology, right now, he needed to take this adorable drunk boyfriend of his, home. So he took both Kouki’s hand with his own. “Let’s go home.” He said softly.

And just like that, Kouki’s face turned into a happy smile and nodded. “Home?” he repeated.

Akashi smiled in return and said. “Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy.


End file.
